10 Horrible Scenarios
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: How are the secret service agents chosen? What are the horrible scenarios month? Read to find out, #Olitz Slight crossover with the west wing. Enjoy!
1. prologue

Welcome to the White House, you were elected to join the presidential protection detail. Upon your election you were informed that you are going to get through some tests to get shorted into the division you'll be. Some of you will be on the perimeters of the building, some of you will go to the roof join the snipers, some will be in the residence, some will go into the detail of the first daughter Karen Grant, some will be guarding America's baby Theodore Grant, some will be appointed with the first son Jerry Grant, other's with the First Lady, or in this case the president's fiancée, Olivia Pope, other's with the vice president Jed Bartlet and so on.

Your position will be determined by your score in the tests. The first phase will last a month and it's called ten horrible scenarios. There is not even one agent that works or worked in this building that didn't pass those tests. Still thought don't bother trying to learn about them it's useless.

Each test of the first phase will last three days. In day one you'll be presented a scenario in virtual reality. In day two you will have to present your plan before and at the time of the even for all the people who are under to Secret Service protection and lastly in day three you'll have to present the plan afterwards in case the commander in chief survived or not. Just so you know thought if the president dies is one of the reasons to fail.

My name is Agent Tom Burton and I am the head of the president's personal detail, I also am one of the agents that will carry out your tests.

So be ready and quit now because after tomorrow there is no coming back.


	2. Day 1 Scenario 1: Shooting

**Day 1 ****–**** Scenario 1: Shooting-**

You enter the residence, to your left there is an agent named Hal to your right is another agent named David all the three of you are following agent Burton who is walking about three feet in front of all of you. You suit is itchy and the earplug is something that you still can't get used to.

"Eagle and liberty are moving" the voice in your ear told you, it's cold and distant, the way it should be.

"We are on the move" Tom said from in front of you to his microphone, he sign you, Hal and David to move faster behind him, you barely keep up your pace with the others.

You reach the door of the president's bedroom, Tom knocks.

"Sir, we are on the move" he said. You heard him; he speaks differently for the president, warmer, more friendly. You dismiss the thought; there is no place for friendships in the white house.

The president opens the door; he is dressed in a dark blue suit, white well ironed shirt and red and blue striped tie. The first lady is visible in the back, wearing a white satin dress that reached to her knees, white high heels and diamond jewelry; she moved a strain of hair off of her face causing her diamond ring to catch a glimpse of sun. You saw the shine.

"Are you ready baby?" you hear the president and you are shocked that he calls his wife by a pet name.

"I just need to take my jacket." She walked towards what you believe is the closet "you are very lucky mister that today is sunny otherwise you'd be inaugurated on your own." She was talking lauder; she wanted the president to hear her. The president rolled his eyes smiling and you can clearly see Tom trying to hide his big smile by chewing the inside of his cheek. You start wondering is he a friend? He told you that there is no place for friendships in this job.

"I am ready" the first lady was smiling and took the president's arm.

"Follow me Mr. President, Madame first lady" Tom said. This was his sign; the president and the first lady are walking in front of you now; Hal and David are from each side, you walk on the back, soon another two agent that you had never seen before are joining you, they are placed on each side of you.

"Do you believe this?" the president asks. The first lady laughs a bit, she hid her face on the crock of his arm "no, defiantly not" she was whispering but you can hear them, you stand right behind them, these two seemed to have gone a rocky road.

"Well we are living it" the president seemed to be more hopeful than the first lady, she was more kept together.

You reached to the garage and you see David opening the door to the president and Tom opening the door to the first lady. Hal is already in the car with the chiefs of staff, Cyrus Beene for the president, Josh Lyman for the Vice President and Harrison Write for the First Lady, you aren't sure but you think you can see the president's children in that car too. Who knows?

David walks to the car parked behind the president's limo where you can clearly see the Vice president Jed Bartlet sitting next to his wife Second Lady of the United States of America Dr. Abbey Bartlet. You still remember the shock that followed the president's choice of running buddy, the ticket Grant Bartlet for Change was probably the biggest success in the modern political history. Never before a former president accepted to run

As Vice President for someone else and especially from the other party, since President Grant is a republican and Vice President Bartlet is a democrat. It proved to be a nice surprise, President Bartlet became too much of a father figure to President Grant.

"Get in the car" Tom said and got in the seat next to the driver. You look there and you noticed that there wasn't another seat on the front, only one, a single one facing the seat where the president and the first lady. Walking slowly you get in; the first lady has her head softly placed against the president's shoulder and her eyes tight closed.

"You are new right?" the president asks you but doesn't wait for your answer before he shouts his next request. "Raise the glass please" you look around and see the small blue button next to your seat. You press it and a glass rises between your eyes and the president. The glass is black and nothing they do is visible to us in the front. Still though you can hear them talking.

"Hey sweet baby, we are leaving the white house. Don't fall asleep on me" the president says. The first lady is silent for about a second "I wasn't sleeping" she says to him but to you it's obvious she was sleeping.

"Did he call her sweet baby?" Tom asks from the seat in front of you "Yes sir" you answer. He is only groaning and you feel like you are missing something "Please rise the music's volume, stat" Tom says to the driver who nodes his head supportively.

Even though the music was laud enough due to my position next to the glass I could easily hear what was being said to the back seat of the car.

"Shit Livvie"! The president cursed and you sit there frozen not quite sure what that meant. Your feel like being frozen you can't feel your muscles moving. You feel strange, like you are invading a personal moment but at the same time you feel like the third wheel all over again.

"Shit! Shit! Oh Livvie don't! Oh don't stop" the president is cursing and groaning like a drunken sailor and you are blushing.

"I always enjoy that taste baby" you hear the first lady talking; her voice is scruffy, harsh a bit. You feel the heat; you really did witnessed what you thought.

"Damn I hope they had the common sense not to have sex on the back seat" you hear the driver talking with Tom and you mind brings immediately back the president's groans.

"Nah, this first lady is not as desperate as the last one Jeff. I think she steeled him with a blowjob or a hand job. You know. Easy to clean things." Tom said. His tone was blunt this seemed to be usual. You almost freak out.

The driver laughs and parks the car "Hey kid tap the glass" he says to you and you turn to tap the glass, you feel your whole body stiff from everything that happened in the car in the last thirty something minutes.

Standing in the platform though gives you another sense; you feel the air around you, the cheers of people everything works as a well. And suddenly the oath, you actually see the president taking the oath. "I Fitzgerald Thomas Grand the third" the chief justice stopped and you see the president with his right hand raised and his left hand on the bible repeating "I Fitzgerald Thomas Grand the third"

"Do solemnly swear"

"Do solemnly swear"

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States," the president looks his wife, it was just a small look not visible to anyone else

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States,"

"And will to the best of my Ability,"

"And will to the best of my Ability,"

"Preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."

"Preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." You see him in awe; he is not the man you saw in the residence or the man you heard in the limo. He is the commander in chief, the president of the United States of America

"So help me God"

"So help me God" the president lowers his right hand and shakes the chief justice's hand "Congratulations Mr. President" says the chief justice and you see the president smiling, he turns slowly and kisses the bible and then his wife's left hand that is placed beneath it. You see his affections and his love for her and immediately forget where you are or what your job is. You close your eyes for a second but a terrifying scream cuts the air. The music is now gone and the bible is no longer on the First Lady's hands.

You see the bible on the floor. Why is the bible on the floor?

You see the president lying down. Oh my God!

You see the first lady's red dress. But her dress was white…

You hear another gunshot. You remember _**horrible scenario number 1: shooting in the inauguration. **_

_You run forward._


	3. THAT'S HOW THE POV'S IN THE CHAPTERS ARE

**10 Horrible Scenarios**

**PROLOGUE – Day 00 Told by Tom's POV**

**-Scenario 1: Shooting in the inauguration **

** Day 1: Told by Cassandra's POV**

** Day 2: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 3: Told by Cassandra's POV**

**-Scenario 2: Bombing on foreign soil**

** Day 4: Told by Garret's POV**

** Day 5: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 6: Told by Garret's POV**

**-Scenario 3: Kidnapping**

** Day 7: Told by Richard's POV**

** Day 8: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 9: Told by Richard's POV**

**-Scenario 4: Poisoned food**

** Day 10: Told by Lisa's POV**

** Day 11: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 12: Told by Lisa's POV**

**-Scenario 5: Earthquake disaster**

** Day 13: Told by Daniel's POV**

** Day 14: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 15: Told by Daniel's POV**

**-Scenario 6: Building on fire**

** Day 16: Told by Simon's POV**

** Day 17: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 18: Told by Simon's POV**

**-Scenario 7: White House invasion**

** Day 19: Told by Heidi's POV**

** Day 20: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 21: Told by Heidi's POV**

**-Scenario 8: Biological weapons attack**

** Day 22: Told by Joan's POV**

** Day 23: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 24: Told by Joan's POV**

**-Scenario 9: Air Force One crashing**

** Day 25: Told by Jasmine's POV**

** Day 26: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 27: Told by Jasmine's POV**

**-Scenario 10: Car Crash**

** Day 28: Told by Wendy's POV**

** Day 29: Told by Tom's POV**

** Day 30: Told by Wendy's POV**

**FINAL RESULTS -Day 31: Told by Tom's POV **


	4. Day 2: Scenario 1: Shooting

_**Day 2 Scenario 1: Shooting **_

You sit on a chair in the middle of the table Hal and David next to you; you can feel Annie in the back she is sitting there profile each agent. You actually feel sorry for them; you gave them a rough start. You flash back to your first horrible scenario, back then, in 1998 roughly a year after Bill Clinton's re election, the first scenario was much easier to overcome. You had to face the scenario of the president being poisoned. It was easy, all you had to do was check the food using lab tests and if the poison wasn't found you had to order blood tests on the president and let the doctor give him the antidote. Also it helped that in the virtual reality you saw nothing from the personal life of the president, his personality, his affectionate side, nothing. You still remember that day exactly 50 days after president's Bartlet election when the then head of the presidential detail Ron Sacks came to you telling you that there is a change in the tests of the first month. You had to find your ten horrible scenarios. You still remember writing them down in a paper, your hand shaking, sweating barely able to keep the pen straight. Hal, Annie, Kate, and James they all were in different rooms doing the same job as you. Now almost all of you are sitting in the room waiting to watch the results of your horrible twisted scenarios on the younger agents. The first one comes in, it's a small build thin woman with brown hair that reach to her shoulders. She looks so much like Kate, your old team mate. She and Annie used to scold you and Hal when you were helping president Bartlet sneak out of the white house. Always reminding you how reckless you were and how much you were jeopardizing by it.

The woman walks and stands behind the only chair on the other side of the table.

"Sit" you try to keep your voice cold, as cold as you can. Kate was the one who suggested that the tests will be more efficient in the psychological part if personal moments of the president and its family were relieved. The young agents need to try fight creating a personal bond with him and at the same time they need to realize how many people will mourn truthfully for him or any other of the first and second family might get hurt. She was right; you can see it as the woman in front of you shakes like a leaf as she sits on the chair.

"Name"

"Cassandra Jones." You see Hal righting down her name.

"Age"

"27"Your eyes raise us and lock with her face she is young and as you pay close attention to her you see the differences with the late Kate. Her face is the same but her eyes have a pricing grey color. Liquid silver.

"Studies?"

"I attended pre med, but I turned to political science" You start becoming curious, "Why?" you can't help you ask her, you feel Hal kicking you under the table what you asked was out of the book.

"I… I wasn't cut to be a doctor." She was hesitant, afraid? You are not sure

"Why join the secret service." You ask again hoping this time she will give you the answer you crave for.

"I wanted to make a difference; I wanted to do my part to protect my country. By protecting my president. " her answer was truthful that much you can tell but you aren't sure if it's the whole truth.

"Good, I'll tell you three names and you'll tell me the plans for protecting them from the scenario you saw yesterday." You showed her the map with the small sings showing where each person would be sitting. "Understood?"

"Yes sir" she answers firmly this time.

"Good. The first lady" you showed her the sign with Olivia's initials right next the president.

"I would suggest for the agent here" she said showing the corner on the stairs where the first couple came on the platform "to rush to her side and get her on the ground preferably away from the president's side, that way it'll be easier for the rest of the agents to rush to the presidents side and load him on the gurney and latter on the ambulance. After I would contact the limo's driver to bring the car as close as possible and I would get the first lady in and to the hospital. As for precautions I would appoint snipers on each rooftop that has visual, even partial to the platform, I would increase Secret Service agents presence in the crowd and I would ask from two secret service helicopters to scan the area every 15 to 20 minutes." She sat back satisfied; you could see it in her smile.

"Good" you say, "what about the Vice President?"

"I would ask for the agent here" she showed me the agent with the number 3 who was standing right next to the Vice President's wife "to launch forward and pull the vice president and his wife to the ground, after the area was secure and the first lady is in the limo on her way to the hospital I would have the vice president and his wife on the next bullet proof car on their way to the closest bunker for the next 24 hours till we have sure news for the president's condition"

"What if the Vice president is hit?" Hal asks from next to you

"I would inform the medical team in case that was something superficial, or I would have the agents pull Dr. Bartlet away from the Vice President and get him on the next gurney after the president." You hear Hal writing down what he needed from the answer on his pad. You feel the room closing on you, you try to remind to your body that these things aren't real. Even though they feel like it.

"Last person is the chief of staff Cyrus Beene" You say, it's an easy one, he is the easy. Secretly you are giving her a pass, probably only for this once but you are giving her a pass. She scans the map seeing Cyrus' position, she takes a deep breath, you see her.

"Taking in consideration the relationship between the president and the chief of staff I would, given that I am positioned the closest to him, I would try to drag him to the ground and keep him there till after all the injured are safely in the ambulances, or in cars on their way to the hospitals and after the first and the second lady are in their cars with their children on their way to the hospital or to the bunkers respectively. Then I would help him into a car and led him to the hospital where the president would be in order to be there not only for the president but for the first lady as well." She took a deep breath, she was tiered and you can see her being tiered. You know the feeling, you feel it too… you are tired.

And it's just the beginning. It's just _**Day 2**_


	5. Day3: Scenario 1: Shooting

_**Day 3 [Results] **__**–**__** Scenario 1: Shooting**_

It's noisy, so noisy. The hospital is buzzing. You try to find the chief of staff, but the famous Cyrus Beene is nowhere to be found. The moment you stepped into the hospital he ditched you and went to find the first lady. _"Liv, I need to find Liv."_ He was murmuring, you tried to stop him, but you couldn't. Each sound in the ER only reminded to you the shootings…

_Flashback_

_You get up slightly; the first lady is crying holding the president in her arms. "Fitz, please! Don't leave me" she is pleading and an agent you've never known launches forward and grabs her. He tries to pull her away but she refuses. "Where is Tom to reason with her?" another agent who was by Dr. Bartlet said. Something clicked then inside you. At this time while you hold down the chief of staff, Cyrus. You can't see Tom, you can't see Hal either. Only David__…__ David clutching his arm. David bleeding and still trying to put pressure on the president's wound on his stomach. You feel sick to your stomach and if you weren't trying to keep it cool for Cyrus you probably would have puked. _

_A head you see a head while the paramedics are reaching closer to the president, Hal, Hal is alive but he has blood all over his white shirt. He gets up, but stumbles and falls back again. Is he dead? _

"_Where is Tom?" you scream. No one answers. You can't believe that, the guy was making jokes with the driver about the president and the first lady having sex on the back seat and now is nowhere to be found, dead or dying. '__**Irony' **__you think about the president being so livid a few hours back in his bedroom with his wife. He was just like any other normal husband waiting for his wife to get ready so they could finally leave the house and get where they needed to be. And in the car__…__ he sounded happy. He was having a good time and now he is fighting to stay alive. _

"_I need to see where Liv is. How Liv is" you hear Cyrus saying from underneath you _

"_We'll go to the hospital as soon as the area is cleared sir" your voice surprisingly steady _

"_James, is James safe? I need__…__ Is he safe? He should have stayed with Ella. Is he safe?" he was clearly in shock. His words weren't logical ones. "Why is this happening again?" he was wondering what you wondered. Why would someone shoot the president__…?__**AGAIN?**_

_End of Flashback_

Hal was critical still in surgery to repair the damage on his organs, Tom got shot three times. One on the leg, one to the shoulder and one beneath his heart, the doctors were still working but they didn't have too much hope. Vice President Bartlet was shot on the left arm, the bullet hit a couple nerves and now his couldn't raise his hand more than 90o but other than that he was alright, though he was denying taking over the president yet. _"He is still in surgery. Let's wait until he is out of it". _Dr. Bartlet used all of her old connections to bully the younger doctors on the cases of all the people in surgery, something that worked. When you entered the room the doctor was informing the First Lady about the president. You see her clutching Dr. Bartlet and Cyrus' hands.

"**The president took two bullets one was on his right shoulder and the other was on his abdominal. He was lucky that the bullet missed the liver but his kidney wasn't that lucky. We had to remove one of his kidneys, the damage was irreversible."**

You feel cold you see the first… Olivia turning her head to Cyrus, hiding her face to the crock of his neck she was sobbing. Karen moves closer to her you hear her talking "Dad will be fine Livvie, people live just fine with one kidney, and it's not the end of the world. Right Doctor?" you feel thankful that the young woman is so fixated on going to med school because she has just as much medical knowledge as a med school student on some issues.

"**That's right Miss Grant, the president needs to be a little careful at first but he is going to be just fine. Right now he is on a medical induced coma to help his body to heal and adjust to the new contusions better he is not expected to wake up until tomorrow when we will put him out of the coma. You can either stay here and I'll inform the nurses to set up a few cooties for you or you can leave and come back tomorrow." **You heard the doctor and you hope that they will choose to leave. You know they won't. You wouldn't leave.

"We'll stay" Jerry said. He looks like the president. Painfully like him.

"Mr. Beene" you say. "Your husband is calling" for a moment, with the doctor coming in you forgot all about the reason you called.

"James!" he breaths out, he is relaxed, you can say he is. "Is he alright?"

"Yes sir, home safely" you answer and his face lights.

"Go Cy, be with your husband and your baby." Olivia says, you see the inner battle in Cyrus. "I'll be back before you know it. I'll bring clothes for all of you guys. You all need to change." You follow him out of the door and the corridor darkens. You are scared till the lights are on again but you are not in the corridor, you are outside a room, patients' room. Loud laughs are heard you are puzzled. Who could be laughing and what do you have to do with them? You see through the blinds and your heart warms as you see the two patients in the room. It's Tom and the president. Olivia is half lying on the president's unharmed left side. Her head is thrown back laughing. The president had a huge smile on his face and Tom is covering his face with his right hand which was unharmed.

"**You two act like children, I knew it was a bad idea. I told you Liv it was a bad idea!" **Cyrus Beene is complaining. Olivia though only laughs lauder and holds the president tighter. This couple in front of you only cares about each other. You can see it.

"You scared me" "don't do it again" "I love you" "don't leave me" "please hold me" "I can't live without you" all written on their faces. Their now calm and peaceful faces. They are so at ease with each other, so in sync and in love that you wonder, how they lived before they knew each other

_They didn't live; they existed__…_**that's how.**

You open your eyes, the scenery is different, you are in the white house and it takes you a moment to understand that the plan for the afterwards was nothing else than another virtual reality that after collecting all the data from your answers gives you the result.

David walks in and gives you a file. He is silent for a moment until you collect yourself.

"Open it and then leave." He says.

You open the file and you read:

Result of the test: **Successful**

Score: **83/100 (83%)**

Info: **- 1/100 for distraction on the job**

**-10/100 for the Vice President getting shot**

**-6/100 for three secret service agents getting shot**


	6. Bonus chapter

***Bonus chapter* **

**Olivia walked out of the oval office, she needed to discuss with Fitz some things on the wedding, they couldn't delay it any longer. He wanted to be married with her at his inauguration which was in two months and that gave her, Abbey, Quinn, Abby and Annie almost minimal time to plan everything, Plus the fact that Karen was visiting (against her will) Mellie in California and you have a big, big mess. **

"**Hey Tom!" she greeted hers and Fitz' favorite agent. **

"**Hello Miss Pope" he said. He seemed to be sick, his eyes were glassy and he seemed to be sweating. **

"**Two things first stop calling Miss Pope, its Olivia and second, are you ok? You seem to be sick." Olivia was worried about him, she had grown really close to Tom since she moved into the White House. **

"**You know I can't call you Olivia ma'am, and I am fine, don't worry, just a rough day."**

"**But you call the president Fitz!" she putted hopping that this will work out with Tom just as well as it worked with Fitz**

"**Not while I'm on duty ma'am." He said smiling. Talking to Olivia made him feel better; he was actually feeling lucky for crossing roads with her. Olivia though wasn't buying it. The man had the president getting shot under his watch and he looked better. **

"**Do you have some free time to spent some time with the little old me?" she said dragging him with her towards the elevator that takes them straight to the residency, she didn't gave him the opportunity to say no. **

**When they reached the small private living room of the first couple on the third floor Olivia immediately threw her heels on the side and sat down on the armchair. **

"**Sit Tom" she said smiling when she saw him not moving. **

"**Thanks." He whispered and closed his eyes. **

"**Why this day is so rough?" Olivia asked him, she knew that he was going to tell her sooner or later, hopefully sooner.**

"**Normally I shouldn't be sharing this with anyone, since it's something that concerns the president's safety, but I don't think you are a threat Liv, can I call you that?"**

"**Sure" **

"**Well the truth is that if YOU wanted to kill him we both know that you could do it and no one in the secret service can stop you. The others though… well this week we got some new agents for the protection details and the guarding of the building. And as you surely have already noticed everyone has specific agents on his detail. Your agents can't go on the Vice President's, or Karen's can't go to your detail and so on. We determinate, and by we I mean myself, Hal, Annie, David and Daniel, who goes where. Well the first month is where the most are giving up, we call it **_**ten horrible scenarios**_** and the agents have to face a new disaster every three days. Today we finished the first, which was… shooting in the inauguration; most of the newbie did well. A couple failed… it's just… it's tough, these scenarios are presented in a virtual reality program we have developed and… well it's targeted to touch the emotional side of the agent, might be a fantasy but it's still very realistic" tom lowered his head and Olivia could see a couple of tears escaping his eyes. **

"**Do you want a drink?" she asked, her hand already reaching Fitz' 12 years old scotch from the side table, it was more for show now lately, since he rarely had time or reason to drink, but Olivia loved the shape and crystal bottle along with the two grasses that completed the set so they kept it there. **

"**I shouldn't be drinking, and you should defiantly not be giving me a drink since I am protecting your fiancé's life but damn I need it." **

"**Well dear Tom my fiancé has enough work to finish that he will be lucky to get out of the oval by 10 pm which means that he is not in so much danger. Drink up" she said giving him one of the full glasses keeping the other for herself. **

**xxxxx**

_Olivia was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her advisors told her to pick any color she liked except red and black to avoid comparison with Mellie. She went with white; a safe choice she knew suited her well. A white satin dress clutching her curves nicely, she knew that Fitz won't be able to keep his hands to himself if he saw her in that dress. She puts on her diamond earrings and necklace, no pearls too they said. Olivia never liked pearls anyway. She took a deep breath before she walked barefoot in the bedroom. Fitz was sitting on the bed with his head under the pillow. "Are you trying to suffocate honey?" she asked him playful. _

"_To think!" his voice was muffled due to the pillow on his face. _

"_Aha!" Olivia sat on the couch and waited for his curiosity to get the best of him, she wasn't willing to show him the dress she chose for the inauguration till this day and it was killing him. _

"_Holly crap!" Olivia smiled when she heard him curse, obviously he liked her pick _

"_You like it?" she asked him showing her dress accidently touching her thigh in the process. _

"_Wow!" he looked and was speechless obviously. _

"_For a man that practically gives speeches for living you seem tongue tied Mr. President." She joked; he still didn't seem to respond correctly to her joke. Olivia got up and walked to the bed taking his face in her two hands, kissing him softly "Cat got your tongue honey?" She hoped that calling him honey will get a reaction out of him but nothing. Olivia is almost worried, he either is really having a heart attack or he is playing her big time. He pulled her to the bed and she let a small scream "Do not call me honey" he said between kisses. _

"_Sure thing honey." She knew she was playing with fire but she couldn't help it she liked to tease him, he was such an easy target after all. Fitz let a deep grunt and got on top of her. _

"_You enjoy teasing me Madame first lady, don't you?" his voice low and full with passion. _

"_Only a little too much Mr. President" she said smiling widely. If they weren't due to depart in any minute she might even had let him to show her just how much he enjoyed the teasing too. He would have discovered that she wasn't the only one who liked it. Fitz tried to pull the front of her dress down but she stopped him "We are due to depart Mr. President, for your inauguration never the less." She tried to reason with him but it was near impossible, his erection pocking her stomach as he moved on top of her. _

"_So?" he asked. He was too far gone to stop right now. "You want me to stop? Because __**I can't stop. Can you?**__" Olivia felt her whole body shiver as he repeated to her the same words he said to her four years back in the Oval Office the night of his first inauguration, there are so many different things now. _

"_You have to be quick!" she gasps as he travels lower. _

"_Don't worry sweet baby, I'm always quick." Olivia chuckles at the remark but she doesn't say a thing more she knows him all too well to do that. Fitz lowered his head to her stomach kissing his way down painfully slowly. Once he was positioned between her thighs Olivia felt his hands travel slowly to her center, he left the lightest of touches everywhere except the place she needed him to. Fitz carefully removed her lacy thong "What do you say about a little game darling?" he asked her, his voice low sending a shiver up her spine. "We don't have time" Olivia gasped. "It won't need time." Olivia's curiosity got the best of her; she raised her face and looked at his eyes. Seeing his blue eyes so intense and dark with passion made her gasp, this was a sight she'll never get bored of. "Tell me" _

"_well if you manage to hold back for the next 15 minutes we have till Tom, Hal, David and Daniel come to get us I promise not to start any funny business in the limo for the whole week, if you don't… well then, let's say that there won't even be an event where you'll go unfucked darling" she said. Olivia felt the hairs on the back of her neck to raise, this wasn't the whole thing she knew it. "A! I forgot, you go commando under all the dresses too." Olivia gasped; he couldn't be serious, right? "Well? You in or out?" Fitz had lowered his head again, with each breath he was inhaling the air straight to her core "Ok" she barely got out the word and she knew that this bet was already lost, there was no way she was going to resist him for 15 minutes, he was only breathing on her outer lips and she was ready to burst. Fitz smiled and used his right hand to reveal her swollen clit, without giving her a moment to get herself together he place a soft feather kiss on her clit and then moved lower to her entrance. He was only placing soft feather kisses while he used his hands only to keep her legs open. "Fitz" Olivia tangled her hands in his curls pulling them to bring him closer but at the same time to get him away from her center. _

"_Yes Liv" he said innocently. His mouth dangerous close to her opening and Olivia could feel every move his lips made to answer her. She didn't answer but she tried to ground her hips to his face. Fitz had a tight grip on her though stopping her from moving "want something sweet baby?" he asked again, Olivia was ready to answer when she felt a small flicker of his tongue, she left a soft wail and waited for him to repeat the action "Fitzgerald!" she was pissed, Fitz could tell but he couldn't be more amused. While he was aroused as hell himself he wasn't going to stop for his pleasure till he got her begging. He used his left hand to move his pants a bit so he could give his growing erection the place to be comfortable. "Please make me come, I need you, please get inside me" she was begging and he could see that her lips were more swollen than usually, she was biting her lower lip the whole time trying to hold back her moans and screams. _

"_I can comply with one of them" he said and before she had time to react he plunged his tongue into her opening. Liv threw her head back and let a breath moan which was followed by small cries as Fitz moved his tongue as far in as it could go. "More" she breath out, Fitz smiled knowing that she wasn't going to get satisfied until she got him inside her. "Not enough time." Fitz said against her clit. He moved his fingers over her slit and felt how wet she was, he could easily plunge two fingers inside her. Liv felt his fingers crock inside her and she cried at the sensations he was giving her. "Not enough!" she said. Fitz moved his two fingers in and out of her a couple times before he added a third finger stretching her walls. He used his thump to rub her clit as he kissed her lips hard with a bruising force. Liv cried his name again and again and Fitz could feel her walls clamping his fingers. "I…I'm coming, Fitz!" she screamed but Fitz swallowed her screams of pleasure with his mouth. He held her tightly waiting for her to come down from her high before he kissed her softly on the lips "Hi" he breathed on her lips. Liv smiled and raised her hands to cup his face "Hi". For a minute they stayed tangled in each other's arms before Daniel knocked on the door. "Are we ready to go sir?" he asked. He didn't even entered the room something that Liv appreciated as she needed time to fix her hair and makeup as well as slipping her heels on. _

"_We are ready to go" he said opening slightly the door. Liv walked into the room again and walked to his side, she stood still in front of him and handled him her white lacy thong. "I lost a bet right?" she did but she didn't seem to mind about it. There was a knock on the door and Tom called for them from the outside of the door "Sir we are on the move." He said. Olivia placed a strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_Are you ready baby?" Fitz asked her, Olivia walked in the walk in closet to grab her jacket and clutch, "I just need to take my jacket" she said. _

"_You are very lucky mister that today is sunny otherwise you'd be inaugurated on your own." She joked teasing him. Fitz rolled his eyes at her comment and Tom could barely hold his laughs. Olivia entered the room in a little while wearing a white jacket "I am ready" she said smiling widely. _

"_Follow me Mr. President, Madame First lady" Tom said, Olivia took Fitz' arm and followed the agents to the garage, they were walking closely behind Tom while Hal and David where on each side of them, Daniel was following them behind with a couple of new agents they hadn't see. "Do you believe this?" Fitz asks, he is shocked in a very happy way that he lives that again, he is exited that tonight he will have the whole night dancing with the woman he loves. Showing to the world that she is taken and that she is the love of his life, not the mistress, not the fling, not a middle life crisis and defiantly not a whore. Olivia laughed a bit and hid her face to his arm "No, defiantly not." She said whispering. _

"_Well we are living it" Fitz was proud, he was smiling his eyes bright and shining from the excitement he felt. Olivia was more kept together while Fitz was hopeful, he was hopeful that one day he will live that that his second inauguration with her by his side. He believed that. Liv would have been content to watch his inaugurated by the TV in her old apartment's living room._

_They reached to the garage and David walked to the back of Ground Force One to open the door for Fitz while Tom went smiling to the opposite side to open the door for Olivia. Hal had already walked and joined the car which carried the three chiefs of staff their families as well as the first children. Cyrus, Josh and Harrison are engaging in a light conversation as it seems, Cy's head thrown back careless, Harrison gasping for breath while tears were falling from his eyes. Always enjoying a good joke, Josh was smiling mischievously giving away that probably he was the one who said the joke. James and Dona where sitting on the opposite seat from their husbands watching them let loose and enjoy themselves, they deserved it, especially if you think the high stress period they all went through. Fitz and Olivia got in the car and David walked to the Vice President's limo. Jed and Abbey leaned towards the window waving at Olivia and Fitz who waved back smiling. Olivia leaned her head to Fitz shoulder closing her eyes, this whole thing felt too surreal for her, it was starting to get overwhelming, it had a plus though, she was going to spent the whole night openly dancing with the man she loves AND go back home with him (having everyone calling her Mrs. Grant was a plus too, but she'll never say that to Fitz).Tom sat in front with the driver and a new agent sat on the seat behind them. Fitz looked at the young woman and smiled softly. _

"_You are new right?" he asked but wasn't really expecting of an answer he knew she was new. If she was a slighter older agent he would remember her. "Raise the glass please" he said giving one last smile to the young agent before he turned his attention back to his wife. Olivia enjoyed laying her head on his shoulder. It was soothing; after all she was never losing a chance to breathe his wonderful scent. There was something on him that she couldn't figure out just yet. She was planning on to though… she had her whole life ahead of her. _

"_Hey sweet baby, we are leaving the white house. Don't fall asleep on me" Fitz said. He knew she wasn't really sleeping, more like daydreaming but he couldn't miss a chance to teas her a bit. _

"_I wasn't sleeping" she said greening. He called her sweet baby and she knew full well what that meant. She lost a bet after all…_

_Olivia started playing with the zipper of his pants, her hand dangerously close to his throbbing erection, he liked it that she was that bold. He knew that she wasn't going to let him have fully his way with her so he was willing to let her do whatever she wanted with his body. She raised her eyes to see on his face and he nodded his agreement, Liv smiled mischievously and unbuckled his belt. Slowly, almost like torturing him she lowered his zipper, she could see that he was fully erect and she licked his lips. If they couldn't have sex, having him in her mouth was the second best for her. _

_She freed him from his boxers and laid a soft feather like kiss on the top while she was pumping his base with her hand. _

"_Shit Livvie!" Fitz crushed and she smiled before she took him as far in her mouth she could go. Slowly she started moving up and down, while she used her right hand to massage his balls. Fitz was restless, he was twisting and she knew that he wasn't too far away. He was always more sensitive after sex. _

"_Shit! Shit! Oh Livvie don't! Oh don't stop" he was groaning and for a moment Liv was wondering just how sound proof the glass was. She might have even been embraced in another situation but right now she was too busy pleasuring her man to think about that. She traced a thick vain with her tongue and heard Fitz releasing a ground that made her core throbbing. Olivia took as much of him as she could in her mouth and sucked him twice "I'm… I'm coming Liv." He whispered and tried to pull her away from him but she locked her arms behind his back not moving an inch. Fitz let go with a loud groan that was surely heard on the front of the car. _

"_I always enjoy that taste baby" Olivia said before she leaned back and kissed his lips. Fitz was still trying to catch his breath and having Olivia's lips on his didn't help the matter at all. "Livvie that was"_

"_Amazing darling, I know." She said. Softly she kissed his cheek and helped him to buckle his belt. _

"_How do I look?" she asked him not knowing how much of her makeup was left on him. _

"_You need to refresh your lipstick" he said smiling before he laid a small sweet kiss on her nose. Olivia smiled and reached for her clutch which her had left on her seat before she attached Fitz. _

"_How do I look now?" she asked after she finished with her lipstick _

"_Gorgeous, as always." Fitz kissed her cheek as they heard a small tap on the grass in front of them. _

"_It's time" Fitz said happily._

"_It's time._

_Olivia stands next to Fitz on the platform holding her mother's bible in her hand, when Fitz told her that this was the bible he wanted to be sworn in office for the second time she couldn't stop her tears, this man was really the best and he was hers and finally, the world could see it…_

"_Mr. President are you willing to take the oath?" the Supreme Court asked_

"_I am willing" Fitz said, Olivia was trying hard not to cry, at least not yet…_

_Fitz placed his left hand on the bible and raised his right and the Supreme Court started the oath_

"_**I Fitzgerald Thomas Grand the third"**_

"_I Fitzgerald Thomas Grand the third"_

"_**Do solemnly swear" **_

"_Do solemnly swear"_

"_**That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States," **__Fitz turned and saw Olivia for a second with a bright proud smile on her face before he repeated _

"_That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States," _

"_**And will to the best of my Ability," **_

"_And will to the best of my Ability,"_

"_**Preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." **_

"_Preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." Liv was looking at him in awe, he looked different now, it was different hearing his voice as he clearly took the oath. Her man had so many faces that made her look at him in awe. He was so many things but he never stopped being her Fitz._

"_**So help you God"**_

"_So help me God" Fitz lowered his right hand and shake hands with the Supreme Court of Justice "Congratulations Mr. President" Fitz smiles and kisses the bible on Olivia's hand, he slowly places a soft kiss on her hands below the bible. Everyone watching can see the love and the affection the president has for his wife, his new wife. Olivia closes her eyes as Fitz kisses her cheek and smiles. She let loose for a while. _

_The music stopped and was replaced by a loud groan and a trifling scream, Olivia saw Fitz groaning and noticed that his white shirt was stained, with blood his blood. She dropped the bible as her husband fell to the ground clutching his abdominal. A loud scream left her throat as she kneeled by him, she takes his head on her lap as she kneels down shooting him by running her left hand's fingers through his hair, while using her right to join Fitz' left hand putting pressure on the wound. Tears were running down her cheeks as she saw Fitz struggling to keep his eyes open "Fitz, please! Don't leave me" _

"_I… wont" Fitz breathed as he tried harder not to fall asleep. Why is this happening again? Olivia felt Daniel's arms trying to pull her away from Fitz but she pushed his hands away, denying leaving him alone. "Where is Tom to reason with her?" asks Huck who is the one holding Abbey and Jed down protecting them from the gunshots. Olivia turned her head trying to find Tom but she couldn't see him, David joined her trying to put pressure on Fitz' wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his body before he bleeds to death on her hand. That allows her to pull her and his hands from the bloody shirt. She brought her bloody hand on her lips and kissed his fingers. "Don't leave me" she whispered on them. Raising her eyes she saw David's arm bleeding, probably he noticed it too "Thank you" she said softly knowing that he knew, she knows that David knew why she thanks him… _

_The paramedics are coming closer and kindly remove Fitz from Olivia's arms putting him on the stretcher. Olivia got up and followed them immediately, jumping in the ambulance not really willing to hear a no for an answer. As she run behind the stretcher she sees Hal's head raising, she relaxed seeing he is alive, but the happiness is cut short because his shirt is red from his blood and he stumbles, one two steps and he fell again. "Hal!" she breathed. This was bad. This shouldn't happen. This isn't fair! Fitz shouldn't be on a gurney, Hal shouldn't be dying, David shouldn't be shot, Tom shouldn't be dead… or dying. They deserved to be happy, smiling; she was supposed to be walking on a parade by now with Fitz holding her hand tightly. This is how it was supposed to be. _

"_Where is Tom?" Olivia hears a woman screaming what she was wondering but no one answers, this is the last she hears before the doors of the ambulance close trapping her in and locking most of the sounds out…_

_The whole ride to the hospital passed in a blur for Olivia, she was only able to watch Fitz. His chest rising a falling softly and the beeping of his heart monitor were telling her all she needed to know, it was enough, for now. _

_She was sitting in the waiting room for about an hour before everyone managed to get there. First back was Abbey who followed an injured Jed with their limo. Thankfully Jed was only shot on his arm, sadly the bullet his some important nerves and now he couldn't raise his arm more than 90__o__ they were keeping him overnight for observation though. That didn't stopped him from joining them in the waiting room in his wheelchair as soon as they finished patching him up. Abbey was sitting next to Olivia having her arms around her shoulders, letting the young woman get it all out. She knew it was impossible, she's been there and it wasn't very good. _

"_Liv!" Olivia raised her head to see Harrison running in the room being followed by a thankfully unharmed Abby and Quinn. _

"_Hey guys" she said smiling sadly. Abby walked and sat down on the other side of her chair grapping her other hand "Let it all out, we are here now" she said. Liv took a deep breath and let a gut wrenching sob. She cried for about ten minutes and then she stopped not having any more tears to shed.  
"Liv!" Karen and Jerry walked into the room running to Olivia, Jerry stood a few feet behind his sister who had fallen into Olivia's arms sobbing. Karen was terrified only by the thought that something might happen to her dad. She hated the picture of him lying on the stretcher unconscious with blood all over his shirt. She wished she could erase it by her memory. _

"_Excuse me, family for Hal Rimbeau? They told me to come here" a young doctor around her early thirties said. _

"_Friends" Harrison said. _

"_Alright, Mr. Rimbeau is still in surgery, he was shot on the chest twice and he is critical, we are doing our best, but his condition is really difficult. Bullet number one ruptured his right lung, we repaired that damage but we are not sure if permanent damage is done, worst case scenario he will have a small problem when he runs or after a lot of physical strain hopefully he will make a full recovery though. Bullet number two hit a bit lower to his liver. We had to remove a part of it in order to save the organ since the bleeder was too serious to control otherwise. Good thing is that the liver will work out perfectly since it regenerates it's pretty fast, the scar will heal fine in this, we are now trying to control some other bleeders we found around his heart and liver"_

"_Doctor, is he going to live or not?" Abbey asked, she was a doctor and she hated having people treating her as an idiot. _

"_We are not sure, right now the chances aren't in his favor, but if he makes it through the night then there are 50-50% chances of survival."_

"_50%?" Olivia gasped, she fell back on her seat not being able to believe it "Doctor Do you have any updates on the president?" she asked. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Hal's life was a flip of a coin. _

"_No Madame First lady, the president's doctor will come and inform you" the doctor left the room silently, leaving everyone frozen not knowing what to do about it. Jed's staff was slightly more at ease. They've been there before, waiting news on a loved one… Actually everyone had been there before and no one was "alright" some could just hide it better…_

"_Don't worry Liv, they'll come for dad soon" Jerry said touching Olivia's shoulder lightly. _

"_Liv, are you alright?" Cyrus walked into the room, his thinking hairs were flying towards all directions "How is Fitz?" he asked as Liv fell in his arms. "Oh Cy" she breather out with difficulty. _

"_Liv, honey, what's going on?" he asked, he took her face in his hands forcing her to look into his face. _

"_We don't know anything about Fitz, they took him into surgery, hours ago, we just heard back on Hal…" Olivia let a sob and started crying again, _

"_Shh. Everything will be ok, you hear me" he said. _

"_50% chances of surviving Cy! What we'll tell to baby Lyn? She'll never meet her dad!" _

"_I know Liv, but stop seeing the glass half empty, see it as half full. _

"_Family for Thomas Burton?" another doctor entered the room; he was slightly older than the previous. _

"_Yes" Olivia said and walked closer to hear what the doctor had to say. _

"_He is still in surgery, Mr. Burton was shot three times, One on the shoulder, a through an through wound, though we are not sure of the neurological damage that this will or won't cause until he is conscious. The second bullet hit him on his leg, just above his knee, it was nothing more than a flesh wound, the third bullet though hit him just beneath the heart, this wound troubles us the most. His condition is still critical but we have to wait and see until after he is out of surgery to evaluate his status. Things aren't looking good though and it would be wise to… prepare yourselves for the worse." The doctor left the room right after he finished his speech. Abbey whipped a tear from her eyes. Tom was Jed's favorite agent and quite frankly he was hers as well. Liv couldn't stop the sobs from leaving her throat. This was a nightmare, not only things for Tom and Hal were bad, but no one had informed them on Fitz yet. _

"_Relax he is alive" Huck spoke for the first time since he entered the room, he was still wearing his suit. Jed's phone rang for another time._

"_Who is it already?" Abbey asked frustrated. _

"_The head of the senate, that jerk Davis wants me to take over the administration, I told him already that I. Am. Not. Doing it! The kid is in surgery, why can't those bloody freaking democrats wait till he's out of it! No country was destroyed because her leader was in surgery for a few hours!" everyone looked at Jed shocked, this was such a different reaction from the one they face last time Fitz was shot. Cy particular was very pleased since as it seemed he didn't had to repeat his speech of loyalty to just another Vice President. Abbey though seemed to be highly amused by his little speech._

"_Honey, you are a democrat too, remember?" she asked him. Jed looked at her stunned as the realization of what he said sank in "Yeah… but I'm not like them!" he protested, everyone in the room smiled at his comment seeing the full truth in it. _

"_Madam First Lady?" a third doctor entered the room "Jamie! Finally, how is Fitz?" Olivia asked the familiar doctor that worked on Fitz the first time he was shot. _

"_The president took two bullets one was on his right shoulder and the other was on his abdominal. He was lucky that the bullet missed the liver but his kidney wasn't that lucky. We had to remove one of his kidneys, the damage was irreversible." Olivia turns her head to Cyrus and hides her face on the crock of his neck trying to silent her sobs. Karen's breath was at first caught in her throat but she managed to recover easily. _

"_Dad will be fine Livvie, people live just fine with one kidney, and it's not the end of the world. Right Doctor?" Karen asked. This was actually the only time she thanked God for her fixation with medicine. She was actually able to use this knowledge to calm her nerves down just enough to take care of Liv._

"_That's right Miss Grant, the president needs to be a little careful at first but he is going to be just fine. Right now he is on a medical induced coma to help his body to heal and adjust to the new contusions better he is not expected to wake up until tomorrow when we will put him out of the coma. You can either stay here and I'll inform the nurses to set up a few beds for you or you can leave and come back tomorrow." _

"_We'll stay" Jerry said. Olivia turns and watches him, he looks so much like Fitz, so painfully like him. _

"_Mr. Beene, Your husband is calling" everyone turns around and sees a young agent, the same from the detail earlier Liv notices _

"_James!" Cyrus breaths in relieve. "Is he alright?" _

"_Yes sir, home safely" she says and everyone can see that a weight is lift from Cy's shoulders, actually he _

"_Go Cy, be with your husband and your baby." Olivia says._

"_I'll be back before you know it. I'll bring clothes for all of you guys. You all need to change." Cyrus runs out of the room as everyone wishes him good night. They all know it's a lie but they still wish it could be a good night…_

_Hours passed before anyone came to inform them again on Tom and Hal, Karen was sleeping on Jerry's side. Abbey and Jed went back to his room, to catch some sleep, Donna went back home to take care of baby Lauren while Josh stayed, talking with Sam Seaborn, Jed's Assistant Communications Director. C.J. was sitting next to Toby Ziegler who came in later, she had finally managed to catch some sleep after sending her husband Danny home, knowing that at least one of them was with Jeff and baby Bonny calmed her nerves, she didn't like to leave her babies alone with nannies for too long. Harrison was sitting next to Jerry willing to let Karen use his shoulder to sleep if the young man wanted to go for a walk. Abby was sleeping wrapped in David's arms who came to the hospital as soon as he could. Quinn and Huck were standing on the corner of the room far away from everyone talking in hushed voices._

"_Do you have any idea who might be this time?" Quinn asked him_

"_No, Secret Service has no idea, that's why I want you to hack into the pentagon, here is the email of a person who owns me a favor. She hacked into the pentagon before she'll help you, I have to stay here the whole night, due to the threat lever being raised I can't leave." Quinn took the small card with the email of the woman Huck was talking "I'll contact her first thing in the morning" she said. _

"_Excuse me?" the young doctor from Hal's case walked in _

"_Mr. Rimbeau is out of the surgery, he is stable at the time, we transferred him in the ICU and we'll minitor him closely for the night. It seems that he is doing better than excpected, hopefully he'll be able to make it through the night, the morning will be able to tell more on his condition" _

"_Thank you doctor." Harrison said. Karen stired in her sleep "What's going on?" she asked without opening her eyes._

"_Hal's out of surgery, he is doing better" Jerry said to her ear softly. Karen smiled and fell back to sleep. _

_Olivia spent the whole night with Fitz in ICU after the tenth time even the nurses didn't bother her anymore. She was holding his hand whispering sweet nothings in his ear, making sure that he knew she loved him and that she needed him back. _

"_Good morning Liv." Harrison said, he walked in followed by Cyrus._

"_Good morning" Olivia said without really taking her eyes from Fitz._

"_Cy and I thought that it would be good if you address the nation on Fitz' condition right now, everyone is speculating and as long as Jed denies to take and Fitz doesn't wake up chaos will ensure. You have to do a press conference telling the nation that their commander in chief is alive and recovering." Harrison took a deep breath and waited for the shit to hit the fan. _

"_Ok" Liv breathed out _

"_Ok?" he asked, did she really agreed to do it so easily_

"_I brought something to change out of this damn dress." Cy said giving her a back with clean clothes. _

"_Thanks Cy, do I need the kids with me too?" she asked. Her eyes were red and puffed from crying the whole time. Cy remembered the last time he was in a similar situation. He remembers Mellie, Fitz was far worse and she didn't look even half as bad as Olivia does. He even feels slightly guilty for helping Mellie back then to prevent Fitz from divorcing her. _

"_No" Cyrus said, "It's not necessary to put them through this." Liv nodded again_

"_Well, tell Quinn to arrange the press conference, tell the reporters that I will take questions, but only a few. And get Abby to find a room to hold the press conference." Cy and Harrison nodded and left the room _

"_Get well soon kiddo" Cyrus said to Fitz before he closed the door behind him. _

_Olivia walked to the closest bathroom and changed out of her ruined white dress into the grey suit Cyrus brought her and walked back into Fitz' room, she froze when she saw the curtains pulled closed and the doctor coming out of the room "Jamie! What happened?" she run to the doctor. _

"_We got him off the ventilator, he is coming out of the coma, he expect him to wake up any moment" Olivia smiled broadly and hugged the other woman tightly _

"_Thank you" she walked into the room and saw Fitz lying on the bed with his eyes closed; finally that horrible tube that was going down his throat was gone. Olivia walked to his side and sat down on the bed. _

"_I love you" she whispered to his ear and slowly kissed his lips. It was less than a day since she last kissed him but it felt as if it's been a century. _

"_Love you too" he said as soon as her lips left his. _

"_Fitz!" Olivia hugged him tight breathing into his scent "you almost died. Again!" she said, Fitz smiled and hugged her the best he could without whelping out in pain._

"_Sorry, I'll try not to do it again" he smiled at her when he saw her raising her head. _

"_Good boy" Olivia slowly kissed his lips and Fitz let out a small moan_

"_Don't. Even. Think. About. It!"_

_**A week later…**_

"_You two act like children, I knew it was a bad idea. I told you Liv it was a bad idea!" Cyrus said, he was frustrated, as probably was the whole hospital by Tom and Fitz. Olivia thought that it would be better to have them in the same room, a small ray of sun, since Hal wasn't out of the woods yet. It was better than having Tom alone in one room and Fitz alone in another. That way she even managed to go back to the residency every day to shower and change clothes. She ignored Cyrus' whining and she just hugged Fitz closer to her body, he was everything she needed. _

"_Come on Mr. Beene you can't live without us1" Tom said causing Fitz to laugh even harder this time. _

"_I could be running Harvard by now! I had the job!" he said, but he didn't really meant it, anyone seeing the big smile on his face could tell that. _

"_Tom is right Cy, you can't live without them, no matter who childish they might be" Olivia said smiling._

"_You right, anyway I have to go back home because a particular press secretary has birthday today and will kill me if I'm not there in time for dinner." Cyrus said taking his coat_

"_Tell James happy birthday from us!" Fitz said loud enough for the whole floor to hear._

"_I'm still in the room you know I can hear you right?" Cyrus said._

"_Oh well that's my husband, always the screamer!" Olivia said kissing Fitz softly on the lips _

"_Gross" Tom and Cyrus said together. _

"**Gross" Olivia woke up from her sleep to see Fitz standing in front of her "What?" she asked**

"**You were drooling on pillow, it's gross" he said and kissed her forehead lightly, before he untied his tie and walked in the bathroom **

_**It was all a dream… **_

_**Damn Tom for telling her about the ten horrible scenarios. **_


	7. Day 4: Scenario 2: Bomb

**Day 4: Scenario 2: Bombing.**

The president was sitting alone on the back of the car, for the last three days that you were here he was grumpy. You could understand him, he doesn't like being away from the first lady, this man would attach himself in his wife's hip if he could.

"We'll be there in five minutes Mr. President" Tom says and you breathe, you finally breathe. This ride from hell will be done with. Terrible ride, one of the worse actually. Awkward as hell.

"Thank you Tom" he says looking out of the window. He turns his head to your side "I have a bad feeling about this speech, I don't want to do it. Is the first lady here?" you see the worry in his eyes, you feel your own, "She's here sir. Actually she is going to be there three minutes earlier than us. Air force one landed thirty minutes ago." You smile, a bit, but you do, he smiles too, just a little bit, but he does. For a minute his fear and worries disappear and he is nothing more than his usual handsome, careless self. You relaxed too.

"We are here sir." Tom says, he opens the front door gets out, you know he is walking towards the president's door. Opening it for him. You got out before him, standing on the other side of the car, taking a deep breath.

"Fitz!" you turn your head so does Tom, so does Hal, so does the president. "Liv!" this was the last thing to hear before the blasting explosion, before the screams and the sound of bodies slamming onto the metal of the limo. Before the piercing screams and the sound of a car speeding away.

The sound of death and pain.

You see the limo speeding away from you and the first lady screaming while her chief of staff struggles to hold her back. You are scared, you have to admit this to yourself, and you are scared and confused. Your ears are buzzing and your eyes are watering. There is a mist in the air. A thick pink mist. And a smell. That horrible smell of burned flesh. You realize that you hate that smell. That horrible smell, disgusting and nauseating. This is just a fantasy. You repeat it in your head in no avail, because you know, you just know that this is not a fantasy, it's just a scenario, a possibility, a horrible scenario, just the second of them. **Horrible Scenario 2: Bombing on foreign soil**

**A/N: That's a small one but I'll upload the next one in a couple of hours :) ENJOY!**


	8. Day 5: Scenario 2: Bomb

**Day 5: Scenario 2 –Bombing- {Tom's POV}**

You sit there just another day. Looking at the empty chair in front of you. Cassandra passed that test. Actually so far no one of the newbie's cracked. That would mean immediately getting fired. You check the name on the list. A short man, small build enters the room. He has curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was muscular and there was just something about him that was rubbing you off the wrong way.

"Sit" you order and the man sits down in front of you "Name"

"Garret Thomson" he says. His voice rich and deep, shooting but still dark.

"Age"

"32" His voice is steady and contained. You remember him now; he is different than the last time. More confident now than he was the first time.

"Studies" You ask again the same questions, just a technique repeat the same questions spiced up with some new every time check if the answer the same thing all the times. Answering different things means not only failing the job but getting arrested and spending the rest of your life in Gitmo too.

"I got a master's degree in Biochemistry from Yale University" he was confident, you check his last answer and you add the university in his answer.

"Previous occupations?"

"I worked for NYPD for the last five years." You are relieved a bit. So far he answers the same things as the last time.

"Why you left?" Hal asks from next to you.

"I resigned sir" he was sad that was the only thing you could detect in his voice

"Personal reasons?" you ask

"Yes sir, family problems" the way he says it makes you realize the problem runs deeper that it seems, 'Unclear family problems' you write it down and show it to Hal. He nodes his head to you.

"Marital status" Hal asks.

"Single"

"What made you to join Secret Service?"

"I wanted a new start, I wanted to serve my country, do my patriotic duty the way I can, by protecting others." You sit back satisfied with his answer

"Good, I'll give you three names from the scenario you saw yesterday; you have to present your plan. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"President Grant" you show him the spot right next to the car where the president's name was placed.

"I would scan the area twice more before opening the door of the limo; afterwards I would push the president in the limo transporting him to the closest hospital." He sat back insecure of his answer.

"Good. How about the chief of staff of the first lady."

"I would order to the agent number 3 who is standing in the back of the presidential limo to help him in holding the first lady back and then soon after the limo with the president is far away I would move him to a safe location."

"Ok, last, the press secretary James Novak" You showed him James' position far on the other side of the explosion, Hal was getting frustrated with you, you were always giving the newbie a pass when they reached the last person,

"I would have agent number 8 go to his side and pull him at first on the ground to avoid any fragments that might reach to his side and then after the area is cleared I would have him transferred to the hospital where the president is to get briefed into the situation and sent the press release to the press cord." You nod your hear approving and you see Hal next to you finishing his notes.

"Very well, you can go"

'What a day!" Annie says from the back, you have to agree, this was one hell of a day.

"Want to come for a drink?" she asks, you turn your head to her "Is this hellish day finally over with?" you wonder, seriously you never thought it will end.

"Finally" Daniel said rubbing his forehead.

"Who else will come for the drink?" you ask.

"Devin, Meison, Holis, Jeff, Kira and Wilson" Annie said, she was checking her I-phone, scanning through her texts "Are we ever going to meet this boyfriends of yours?" Hal teases her. He always will, even after he meets him, this is the way this had been and always will be.

"Kevin won't come?" Daniel asked.

"On duty." Hal got up and took his jacket from the back of the chair, "Let's go that Jack Daniels is calling me"

You get up, put your jacket on and follow them, away from the building straight into the dark night…


End file.
